1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drink colorizer, and particularly to a self-contained drink colorizing system having a selective color-dispensing multiple reservoir and a rotatably and linearly movable lockable selecting and dispensing valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coloring of drinks is known. Various colored drinks, and various colored drink mixes, are widely marketed
There are, however, no self-contained drink coloring systems having a self-contained selective color-dispensing multiple reservoir.